


欲

by hansu42678



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu42678/pseuds/hansu42678
Summary: 关于替身的正确使用方法～
Kudos: 19





	欲

**Author's Note:**

> 奶妈组 承仗 承茸   
> （背景板承太郎）  
> 杂锅乱炖 注意避雷  
> 文笔差 开车练手

乔鲁诺打开门的时候很是惊讶，东方仗助红着一张脸站在他家门口，一副欲言又止的模样。

“乔鲁诺。”那人这么问着，声音低不可闻，“我可以进来吗？”

这可真是稀奇，平素他们并无多少交流，现在却登门拜访了？乔鲁诺不着痕迹的打量着对方，在那人挺翘的臀上流连了一番，侧身让开。

“请进。”

门关上的声音让仗助不自觉的后退半步。他本来也很是犹豫，毕竟他和乔鲁诺并不相熟。但是承太郎先生已经很久没有回来了，而他被开发过度的身体正在叫嚣着，渴求着。

他太想念承太郎先生了。

“请问您有什么事么？”乔鲁诺泡了杯咖啡放在了仗助面前，贴着对方坐在了沙发上。

“我…”脸上的红晕扩大，仗助咬着下唇，“你的替身可以将物体变成身体部件对么？”

那一段话被对方说的磕磕绊绊，乔鲁诺将手放在了沙发背上，更加靠近了对方，作出认真倾听的表情。

“所以，您是想？”

“我…我是想…”仗助回避着对方的目光，低下头，“我想要承太郎先生的肉棒。”

最终，他还是喊了出来。

“呵。”他听到了笑声，贴着他的耳朵传来。

“可以啊。”对方的手放在了他的胸前，指尖绕着胸口打转，“可是，我不知道承太郎先生的大小啊。毕竟，从未见过呢～”

“所以，你要详细的描述给我听啊。”

*  
房间有很浓的花香，仗助闭着眼开始回忆承太郎肉棒的样子。

“承太郎先生的肉棒很粗，很大。勃起的时候大概……”仗助比划了一下手势，“20公分，直径应该是5公分。”

“他的龟头特别粗大。”仗助喘息着回忆，他的脑海里全是承太郎先生那根粗壮的阴茎，他甚至能想到那根肉柱破开他身体时的热度和硬度，仗助忍不住夹了夹腿，“整根肉棒微微向上翘起，阴茎上布满青筋。”

“承太郎先生的阴毛很多，十分茂盛。”

如果他帮承太郎先生口交的话，常常会因为吞得太深整个埋到对方的阴部，那毛发甚至会扎进他的鼻腔，每一次呼吸都是承太郎先生的味道，强烈的男性气味侵袭着他的感官。

仗助吞咽着口水，他的腿交叉磨蹭着。

“承太郎先生的阴囊沉甸甸的，一只手根本握不下 。”

仗助十分喜爱把玩承太郎先生的阴囊，那冰冰凉凉触感让他爱不释手，配合着他舔吮肉棒的姿势，他总能尝到对方大量的前列腺液，那味道很苦，却激发了他的性欲，他渴望被掌控，渴望被深深插入。

仗助已经不知道自己再说什么了，从他开始回忆起承太郎先生的肉体时，他便陷入了泥沼，他的身体骚动着，体内像是有什么细小的物事在啃噬，让他的情欲迅猛地烧了起来。

他的呼吸变得急促，忍不住将自己的手放在了胸口，他的乳头已经完全硬挺。

“真可怜。”

他听到有人这么说着，随后他的乳头就被含住了。

那湿润的口腔包裹着他的乳头，舌尖围绕着乳晕打转，让他忍不住挺起胸追求更多。

乔鲁诺挑着眉，看着对方完全陷入情欲的模样。

仗助的衣服已经被他完全解开，对方就这么浑身赤裸的躺在他的沙发上，双腿大张，细碎的呻吟从对方口中不断传出。

乔鲁诺的手把玩着对方的胸肌，把它们揉捏成他想要的模样，时不时揪起乳尖，在猛地放开。

他的右手顺着腹肌向下，在肚脐眼打转，左手伸进了仗助的口中，夹住对方的舌，玩弄着对方的口腔，由着那些无法吞咽的唾液打湿对方的下巴。

仗助的肉棒已经勃起，他握着自己的阴茎上下撸动，发出不满的轻哼。他的屁股向上翘起，摩擦着乔鲁诺的胯部，那穴口亮晶晶的，一张一合的向乔鲁诺索求。

乔鲁诺的肉棒很快进入了对方的体内，那是被好好开发的穴肉，一进入就纠缠上来，讨好的吮吸着他的阴茎。

“深一点，拜托……”

仗助的腿勾着对方的腰，想要对方更深入地进入自己。他的身体内部最骚痒的位置并没有被操到，这让仗助格外不满。

他摆动着自己的腰，吞吐着乔鲁诺的肉棒，但很快，他露出了不满的神色。

“不够。”那声音很委屈，像极了要不到糖果的孩子。

乔鲁诺维持着插入对方身体的姿势没有动作，事实上他并不好受。埋在对方身体中的阴茎得到了很好的照顾，对方每一次摆动腰肢都能让他感到强烈的快感。可同样的，他身体内部也在骚动着。

乔鲁诺瞥了一眼一旁的花，缓慢地眨了眨眼，认命地握住了一旁的杯子将他变承太郎肉棒的样子，慢慢地插入了自己体内。

那肉棒真的太粗了，乔鲁诺吸着气想要慢慢吞入，却不防身下的仗助突然站了起来将他推到，坐在了他的肉棒上。

那一下，承太郎的阴茎整个都埋了进去，狠狠地撞在了乔鲁诺的敏感点上，他想要推开仗助，却被对方握住双手，在头顶举高。

仗助双腿打开，半跪在乔鲁诺身体两侧，不断扭动腰肢吞吐着对方的肉棒，他抬起屁股的动作十分骚浪，往下坐的动作又十分急切，每一次都吞得又深又快。

乔鲁诺身后插着承太郎原型的肉棒，身前肉柱又不断被刺激着，他仰起头，喘息着吻住仗助的唇。

“哈哈……”

房间里充斥着情欲的味道，这一次是仗助埋在乔鲁诺体内，而他的屁股后面吞吐着承太郎先生的肉棒，疯狂钻石正在帮助仗助将那肉棒含的更深。

乔鲁诺的腿架在对方肩上，挺起腰肢接受对方的插入，他的小腹一片狼藉，分不清到底是谁的精液。

乔鲁诺揪着自己的乳尖，迎合着对方的深吻。

门被突然打开，乔鲁诺眯着眼看去。

承太郎摘下了帽子，脱掉了外套。

“看来，我不在的时候，你们相处的很愉快啊。”

乔鲁诺张开手拥抱住了男人宽厚的胸膛。

“欢迎加入……”


End file.
